Australia
Category:Nations History The British founded the first settlement and named it Sydney in 1788. Many of the first settlers were convicts. Free settlers arrived in increasing numbers, particularly after the discovery of gold in the mid-19th century. Australia's original inhabitants, the Aborigines, numbered a few hundred thousand before the European influx. But two centuries of discrimination and expropriation followed, and at one point the number of Aborigines fell as low as 60,000. Today 99% of the population are of European or Asian descent, but calls for a formal apology for past injustices towards the Aborigines are still made. Indigenous Australians suffer high rates of unemployment, imprisonment and drug abuse. The gradual dismantling of the "White Australia" immigration policy in the decades after World War II heralded an increase in the number of non-European arrivals. Migration continues to shape Australia and is a politically-sensitive issue. The country has taken a tough stance on unauthorised arrivals. Asylum seekers are held in detention centres, which have been criticised at home and abroad, until their cases are heard. A few weeks ago Australia becmae a Democratic Republic, which caused some nodding of heads from King Justin the Brave. The sport-mad Australians are known for their uncomplicated friendliness; the 2000 Sydney Olympics were dubbed the "friendly Games". President: Rowan Payne Mr Payne's conservative coalition also won control of the Senate, enabling the smoother passage of legislation through the upper house. Having won approval for the sale of the government's stake in the telecom giant Telstra, the President has in his sights labour reform and new laws on media ownership. He allows "boat people" in, but makes them become citizens to stay in the nation. The President has highlighted Australia's robust economy, and the trade agreement which saw Urainum and Gold into Australia's ports in 2006, as being among his government's key achievements. He has also overseen Australia's growing role on the world stage, with the joining of GATO and being very active on the forums. Rowan Payne's government has sought to redefine its relationship with Australia's Aborigines, proposing a system of "mutual obligation" regarding welfare payments. Media Mr.Payne has being working on inproving the media system in Austrlia since his election win. Since then, the economy has nearly doubled. World Fact book Location: Oceania, continent between the Indian Ocean and the South Pacific Ocean Geographic coordinates: 27 00 S, 133 00 E Map references: Oceania Area: total: 7,686,850 sq km land: 7,617,930 sq km water: 68,920 sq km note: includes Lord Howe Island and Macquarie Island Area - comparative: slightly smaller than the US contiguous 48 states Land boundaries: 0 km Coastline: 25,760 km Maritime claims: territorial sea: 12 nm contiguous zone: 24 nm exclusive economic zone: 200 nm continental shelf: 200 nm or to the edge of the continental margin Climate: generally arid to semiarid; temperate in south and east; tropical in north Terrain: mostly low plateau with deserts; fertile plain in southeast Elevation extremes: lowest point: Lake Eyre -15 m highest point: Mount Kosciuszko 2,229 m Natural resources: bauxite, coal, iron ore, copper, tin, gold, silver, uranium, nickel, tungsten, mineral sands, lead, zinc, diamonds, natural gas, petroleum Land use: arable land: 6.55% (includes about 27 million hectares of cultivated grassland) permanent crops: 0.04% other: 93.41% (2001) Irrigated land: 24,000 sq km (1998 est.) Natural hazards: cyclones along the coast; severe droughts; forest fires Environment - current issues: soil erosion from overgrazing, industrial development, urbanization, and poor farming practices; soil salinity rising due to the use of poor quality water; desertification; clearing for agricultural purposes threatens the natural habitat of many unique animal and plant species; the Great Barrier Reef off the northeast coast, the largest coral reef in the world, is threatened by increased shipping and its popularity as a tourist site; limited natural fresh water resources Environment - international agreements: party to: Antarctic-Environmental Protocol, Antarctic-Marine Living Resources, Antarctic Seals, Antarctic Treaty, Biodiversity, Climate Change, Desertification, Endangered Species, Environmental Modification, Hazardous Wastes, Law of the Sea, Marine Dumping, Marine Life Conservation, Ozone Layer Protection, Ship Pollution, Tropical Timber 83, Tropical Timber 94, Wetlands, Whaling signed, but not ratified: Climate Change-Kyoto Protocol Geography - note: world's smallest continent but sixth-largest country; population concentrated along the eastern and southeastern coasts; the invigorating tropical sea breeze known as the "Fremantle Doctor" affects the city of Perth on the west coast, and is one of the most consistent winds in the world People Population: 20,090,437 (July 2005 est.) Age structure: 0-14 years: 19.8% (male 2,038,809/female 1,943,563) 15-64 years: 67.2% (male 6,815,600/female 6,695,189) 65 years and over: 12.9% (male 1,145,274/female 1,452,002) (2005 est.) Median age: total: 36.56 years male: 35.74 years female: 37.4 years (2005 est.) Population growth rate: 0.87% (2005 est.) Birth rate: 12.26 births/1,000 population (2005 est.) Death rate: 7.44 deaths/1,000 population (2005 est.) Net migration rate: 3.91 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2005 est.) Sex ratio: at birth: 1.05 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15-64 years: 1.02 male(s)/female 65 years and over: 0.79 male(s)/female total population: 0.99 male(s)/female (2005 est.) Infant mortality rate: total: 4.69 deaths/1,000 live births male: 5.08 deaths/1,000 live births female: 4.27 deaths/1,000 live births (2005 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 80.39 years male: 77.52 years female: 83.4 years (2005 est.) Total fertility rate: 1.76 children born/woman (2005 est.) HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: 0.1% (2003 est.) HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: 14,000 (2003 est.) HIV/AIDS - deaths: less than 200 (2003 est.) Nationality: noun: Australian(s) adjective: Australian Ethnic groups: Caucasian 92%, Asian 7%, aboriginal and other 1% Religions: Catholic 26.4%, Anglican 20.5%, other Christian 20.5%, Buddhist 1.9%, Muslim 1.5%, other 1.2%, unspecified 12.7%, none 15.3% (2001 Census) Languages: English 79.1%, Chinese 2.1%, Italian 1.9%, other 11.1%, unspecified 5.8% (2001 Census) Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 100% male: 100% female: 100% (1980 est.) Government Administrative divisions: 6 states and 2 territories*; Australian Capital Territory*, New South Wales, Northern Territory*, Queensland, South Australia, Tasmania, Victoria, Western Australia Dependent areas: Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Christmas Island, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Coral Sea Islands, Heard Island and McDonald Islands, Norfolk Island, Macquarie Island Republican Australia Day 2006 Constitution: 9 July 1900, effective 1 January 1901 Legal system: based on English common law; accepts compulsory ICJ jurisdiction, with reservations Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal and compulsory Executive branch: head of government: President Rowan Payne elections: Every 4 years, one vote for every citizen 18 and over, mandatory voting. Legislative branch: bicameral Parliament consists of the Senate (76 seats - 12 from each of the six states and two from each of the two mainland territories; one-half of state members are elected every three years by popular vote to serve six-year terms while all territory members are elected every three years) and the House of Representatives (150 seats; members elected by popular preferential voting to serve terms of up to three-years; no state can have fewer than five representatives) elections: Senate - last held 9 October 2004 (next to be held no later than June 2008); House of Representatives - last held 9 October 2004 (next to be called no later than November 2007) election results: Senate - percent of vote by party - NA%; seats by party (for session beginning on 1 July 2005) - Liberal Party-National Party coalition 39, Australian Labor Party 28, Democrats 4, Australian Greens 4, Family First Party 1; House of Representatives - percent of vote by party - NA%; seats by party - Liberal Party-National Party coalition 87, Australian Labor Party 60, independents 3 Judicial branch: High Court (the chief justice and six other justices are appointed by the governor general) Political parties and leaders: Australian Democrats ALLISON; Australian Labor Party BEAZLEY; Australian Progressive Alliance LEES; Australian Greens BROWN; Liberal Party Payne One Nation Party HARRIS; Family First Party FIELDING International organization participation: ANZUS, APEC, ARF, AsDB, ASEAN (dialogue partner), Australia Group, BIS, C, CP, EAS, EBRD, FAO, IAEA, IBRD, ICAO, ICC, ICCt, ICFTU, ICRM, IDA, IEA, IFAD, IFC, IFRCS, IHO, ILO, IMF, IMO, Interpol, IOC, IOM, ISO, ITU, MIGA, NAM (guest), NEA, NSG, OECD, OPCW, Paris Club, PCA, PIF, Sparteca, SPC, UN, UNCTAD, UNESCO, UNHCR, UNMIS, UNTSO, UPU, WCO, WFTU, WHO, WIPO, WMO, WToO, WTO, ZC Diplomatic representation in the US: chief of mission: Ambassador Michael J. THAWLEY chancery: 1601 Massachusetts Avenue NW, Washington, DC 20036 telephone: 1 (202) 797-3000 FAX: 1 (202) 797-3168 consulate(s) general: Atlanta, Chicago, Honolulu, Los Angeles, New York, and San Francisco Australian Capital Territory 2600 mailing address: APO AP 96549 telephone: 61 (02) 6214-5600 FAX: 61 (02) 6214-5970 consulate(s) general: Melbourne, Perth, Sydney Flag description: blue with the flag of the UK in the upper hoist-side quadrant and a large seven-pointed star in the lower hoist-side quadrant known as the Commonwealth Star, representing the federation of the colonies of Australia in 1901; the star depicts one point for each of the six original states and one representing all of Australia's internal and external territories; the remaining half is a representation of the Southern Cross constellation in white with one small five-pointed star and four larger, seven-pointed stars Economy Economy - overview: Australia has an enviable Western-style capitalist economy, with a per capita GDP on par with the four dominant West European economies. Rising output in the domestic economy, robust business and consumer confidence, and rising exports of raw materials and agricultural products are fueling the economy. Australia's emphasis on reforms, low inflation, and growing ties with China are other key factors behind the economy's strength. The impact of drought, weak foreign demand, and strong import demand pushed the trade deficit up from $8 billion in 2002, to $18 billion in 2003, $13 billion in 2004, and $16 billion in 2005. Housing prices probably peaked in 2005, diminishing the prospect that interest rates would be raised to prevent a speculative bubble. Conservative fiscal policies have kept Australia's budget in surplus from 2002 to 2005. GDP (purchasing power parity): $642.7 billion (2005 est.) GDP (official exchange rate): $649.9 billion (2005 est.) GDP - real growth rate: 2.7% (2005 est.) GDP - per capita: purchasing power parity - $32,000 (2005 est.) GDP - composition by sector: agriculture: 4% industry: 26.4% services: 69.6% (2004 est.) Labor force: 10.42 million (2005 est.) Labor force - by occupation: agriculture 3.7%, industry 26.4%, services 70% (2004 est.) Unemployment rate: 5.2% (2005 est.) Population below poverty line: NA Household income or consumption by percentage share: lowest 10%: 2% highest 10%: 25.4% (1994) Distribution of family income - Gini index: 35.2 (1994) Inflation rate (consumer prices): 2.7% (2005 est.) Investment (gross fixed): 24.8% of GDP (2005 est.) Budget: revenues: $249.8 billion expenditures: $240.2 billion, including capital expenditures of NA (2005 est.) Public debt: 16.2% of GDP (2005 est.) Agriculture - products: wheat, barley, sugarcane, fruits; cattle, sheep, poultry Industries: mining, industrial and transportation equipment, food processing, chemicals, steel Industrial production growth rate: 1.6% (2005 est.) Electricity - production: 215.8 billion kWh (2003) Electricity - consumption: 200.7 billion kWh (2003) Electricity - exports: 0 kWh (2003) Electricity - imports: 0 kWh (2003) Oil - production: 530,000 bbl/day (2005 est.) Oil - consumption: 875,600 bbl/day (2003 est.) Oil - exports: 523,400 bbl/day (2001) Oil - imports: 530,800 bbl/day (2001) Oil - proved reserves: 3.664 billion bbl (1 January 2002) Natural gas - production: 33.08 billion cu m (2001 est.) Natural gas - consumption: 23.33 billion cu m (2001 est.) Natural gas - exports: 9.744 billion cu m (2001 est.) Natural gas - imports: 0 cu m (2001 est.) Natural gas - proved reserves: 2.407 trillion cu m (1 January 2002) Current account balance: $-41.1 billion (2005 est.) Exports: $103 billion (2005 est.) Exports - partners: Japan 18.7%, China 9.2%, US 8.1%, South Korea 7.8%, New Zealand 7.4%, India 4.6%, UK 4.2% (2004) Imports: $119.6 billion (2005 est.) Imports - partners: US 14.8%, China 12.7%, Japan 11.8%, Germany 5.8%, Singapore 4.4%, UK 4.1% (2004) Reserves of foreign exchange and gold: $39.03 billion (2005 est.) Debt - external: $509.6 billion (30 June 2005 est.) Economic aid - donor: ODA, $894 million (FY99/00) Currency (code): Australian dollar (AUD) Exchange rates: Australian dollars per US dollar - 1.31 (2005), 1.3598 (2004), 1.5419 (2003), 1.8406 (2002), 1.9334 (2001) Fiscal year: 1 July - 30 June Communications Telephones - main lines in use: 10.815 million (2003) Telephones - mobile cellular: 14.347 million (2003) Telephone system: general assessment: excellent domestic and international service domestic: domestic satellite system; much use of radiotelephone in areas of low population density; rapid growth of mobile cellular telephones international: country code - 61; submarine cables to New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, and Indonesia; satellite earth stations - 19 (10 Intelsat - 4 Indian Ocean and 6 Pacific Ocean, 2 Inmarsat - Indian and Pacific Ocean regions, 2 Globalstar, 5 other) (2005) Radio broadcast stations: AM 262, FM 345, shortwave 1 (1998) Television broadcast stations: 104 (1997) Internet country code: .au Internet hosts: 2,847,763 (2003) Internet users: 9.472 million (2002) Transportation Airports: 448 (2004 est.) Airports - with paved runways: total: 308 over 3,047 m: 10 2,438 to 3,047 m: 12 1,524 to 2,437 m: 133 914 to 1,523 m: 140 under 914 m: 13 (2005 est.) Airports - with unpaved runways: total: 142 1,524 to 2,437 m: 18 914 to 1,523 m: 110 under 914 m: 14 (2005 est.) Heliports: 1 (2005 est.) Pipelines: condensate/gas 492 km; gas 28,680 km; liquid petroleum gas 240 km; oil 4,773 km; oil/gas/water 110 km (2004) Railways: total: 54,439 km (3859 km electrified) broad gauge: 5,434 km 1.600-m gauge standard gauge: 34,110 km 1.435-m gauge (1,397 km electrified) narrow gauge: 14,895 km 1.067-m gauge (2,462 km electrified) dual gauge: 213 km dual gauge (2004) Roadways: total: 811,601 km paved: 316,524 km unpaved: 495,077 km (2002) Waterways: 2,000 km (mainly used for recreation on Murray and Murray-Darling river systems) (2004) Merchant marine: total: 55 ships (1,000 GRT or over) 1,531,461 GRT/1,999,409 DWT by type: bulk carrier 16, cargo 7, chemical tanker 3, container 1, liquefied gas 4, passenger 5, passenger/cargo 6, petroleum tanker 8, roll on/roll off 5 foreign-owned: 16 (France 1, Germany 3, Japan 1, Philippines 1, Saudi Arabia 1, United Kingdom 2, United States 7) registered in other countries: 35 (2005) Ports and terminals: Brisbane, Dampier, Fremantle, Gladstone, Hay Point, Melbourne, Newcastle, Port Hedland, Port Kembla, Port Walcott, Sydney Military Military branches: Australian Defense Force (ADF): Australian Army, Royal Australian Navy, Royal Australian Air Force, Special Operations Command Military service age and obligation: 16 years of age for voluntary service (2001) Manpower available for military service: males age 16-49: 4,943,676 (2005 est.) Manpower fit for military service: males age 16-49: 4,092,717 (2005 est.) Manpower reaching military service age annually: males: 142,158 (2005 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $16.65 billion (2004) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 2.7% (2004) Transnational Issues Australia is still critisied about the war and occupation of the former "Shire". Also, he has being knowen for being a pretty "out there" GATO member. Alliances Australia, upon it's foundering, became a member of The Global Alliance and Treaty Organisation, and plans to open a small unofficial alliance for the Australian nations.